Compulsive Liar
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: All he did was lie. Even when he didn't have to. But she was done, she couldn't take it anymore. He could rot alone for all she cared. ZXC extreme anger/drama. NO HEV in foreseeable future. ONE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: I own neither of the characters in this story. **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Compulsive Liar <span>_**

* * *

><p>"You're never going to stop!" she yelled, her eyes blazing. "Are you?"<p>

He didn't answer, his gaze staying on the floor as he refused to react to her words because he knew, if he did, she'd only get more angry.

"Do you care about _anyone_ other than yourself? I hate you. I swear to god I hate you. I hope you rot in hell. This is that last time I put up with your shit. I'm done. Do you wonder why no one likes you? Why everyone practically hates you? They do. And guess what? I do too. Everyone told me not to get involved with you, but I did anyway. But I am done. You are going to end up alone and bitter, and that won't be enough," she chose the words she knew that would hurt him. The ones she knew would make him hurt and angry. She wanted to hurt him so badly, he deserved it. She hated this man. And nothing would change that.

"I am not going to end up alone."

"Yes you are," she said evenly. "No one wants you. No one has _ever _wanted you."

"You wanted me," he replied, still glaring hard at the floor.

"I did," she allowed, but her voice was still thick with venom and anger. "But you've lost me too. You've lost the one person that actually cared about you. You have _nothing_."

Zach clenched his hands, his uncut nails digging into the skin of his palm. He shook his head.

"People care about me. I never needed you."

"No they don't," she seethed. "You have always needed me. But I never needed you. I've always been too good for you. I'm a better person then you'll ever be."

"That is not true."

"It is," she replied. "Nobody cares about you. If you died right now, do you know how many people would show up to your funeral? None. Not me, not Grant, or Bex. They all pretended to like you for my benefit."

"No they didn't."

"Go ahead, deny it. I dare you. Act like you don't care, like you never loved me. Do it, it will only make you feel worse," her eyes blazed and the words did their job cracking Zach into a full fledge anger.

"I NEVER LOVE YOU!" He yelled, standing up and towering over her, hoping for her to back down.

"Say what you want, I already know you're a liar," she said, unfazed. "All you do is lie. You've convinced me of that. I did love you, but like everything in your life you ruined that. You've corrupted yourself, you're unlovable."

"I don't care," Zach said. "I don't need anyone else."

Cammie's mouth twisted into a sickening twisted smile. "Then you'll be alone. Then you won't have anyone else holding you back. You'll only have yourself. You're nothing but a compulsive liar, you never even try and tell me the truth."

"I can't—"

"I really hope you rot in hell," she cut him off. "I _really _hate you." He knew he knew she meant every word.

"I don't care about you," he said, unsure of whom he was trying to convince. As much as Cammie wanted to stay and yell at him some more, she knew she had said what she had needed to say.

"Goodbye Zach, if I never see you again, it still won't be long enough" she snapped before walking out of the kitchen and the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Zach stood, his body shaking but he did not once show a sign of weakness he knew better than that. Cammie's words had cut to the bone with obvious truth. She was right, he had just lost the last thing he had every truly cared about. He'd had people he'd care about in his life, but he'd managed to push them always. She was his last hope and he had screwed it up again, as she had told him.

He lied to her. He always lied to her, even if it wasn't necessary. He _couldn't_ tell the truth. He was a compulsive liar and that would never change.

He was unlovable. Cammie was right when she said he had nothing, no one. Now he was all alone. Because no one cared about him. And he deserved it, the way he treated people, the way he lied to all of them.

He knew if he tried to go after Cammie and begged for her forgiveness and promised to be better he could have her back in his life and maybe keep her as well. He knew in his heart she still cared for him, no matter her anger.

But he wouldn't go after her because he had too much pride.

He was too broken, too corrupted for anyone to be with. He was nothing but a broken man, whom everyone had tried to fix and had failed miserably because he refused to let himself be helped.

So he would live alone, doing as he pleased. He could do whatever he want, even though he'd done that anyway, and no one would care. No one cared about his harshly unapparent good side so he was right in assuming no one cares about his obvious bad side.

He'd lied to everyone in his life and lost them all.

And now, it seemed, he was just going to have to live with that. He had been too damaged to fix, not that there was anyone else willing. She'd been the last and he had driven her away and hurt her. And he wished he could feel remorse or regret but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to care enough to regret hurting her.

Zach had taught himself long ago how to avoid feelings of guilt or any feeling at all. He was ruthless and relentless in hurting people, even if that hadn't been his intention in the first place.

But now he was alone, and he could never truly hurt anyone anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay so I was kind of extremely angry when I wrote this because my brother always lies. Its like he can't tell the truth, like about anything. So I wrote this to get my feelings on paper. I know I usually write happy endings but for now this is a one-shot. But maybe when I'm less angry I'll go back and give them a happily ever after. But for now this is all you get sorry. And If any of you are wondering Zach didn't like cheat or anything, he just lies to her about everything and she was done with his crap so she just gave up on him. <strong>_

_**Sorry for the angst and anger but I guess this ads to my writing technique and hope you guys can maybe relate if you've ever met someone that lies all the time even if the don't need to. **_

_**Please give me feedback! **_


	2. Chapter 2

The next time she saw him, she could tell the years they'd been apart had taken their toll. His irises were sunken in, and dark circles lined his eyes, his pupils wide and dilated, as if they were trying to absorb everything. The muscles on his body had contracted so much now that the skin rolled tightly over them, making it look as all he ever did was work out. His hair was shorter, but more untamed, and he most likely cut it short to keep it out of his way.  
>He did that a lot; cutting things away so he didn't have to deal with them. His lips were chapped and a dark shadow of hair was etched into the sides of his face.<br>She looked at him, dazed to see him this way. The way he held himself was tall but the appearance of his face was vulnerable and scared and she had to take her time looking to confirm to herself that this was him.

He sat at the table in the local restaurant, his head bent over a newspaper; his arms were propped up to support his head. He hadn't seen her yet, and she was still trying to study his eyes, which had turned from the luminous bright to a dark dull murky green that she was not familiar with seeing. She approached carefully, ignoring her instincts that were screaming at her to run away.

She tapped her blue finger nails lightly on the table he sat at. He glanced up his black pupils with a rim of green around them meeting hers, the recognition registering in his features.

She found herself unable to hate him as she once had. He looked so lost and vulnerable; like the first time she'd fallen in love with him. He was nothing but a lost soul.

She took a seat ignoring the fact that he hadn't said anything and was just staring at her with haunted eyes.

"Hi," she said, timidly, still studying his face for any change. His eyes widened a bit, and pupils seemed to shrink, showing more of the familiar dark green she had once been accustomed to.

He seemed to sit a while, debating what to say before he spoke.

"I thought you gave up on me."

She held her breath looking into his eyes, searching for the boy she once knew.

"I did."

He didn't meet her eyes this time instead casting his eyes down to the coffee in front of him. He said nothing, mostly because he didn't know what to say.

"What happened to you?" she wondered, her hand reaching out and brushing the stubble on his cheeks.

"You gave up on me," he repeated, his eyes turning hooded, and the honest of them peeking through the dull green.

Her heart contracted, and not in the way it used to when he called beautiful or gorgeous.

"I did not do this to you," she whispered, almost morbidly. "You did this to yourself."

He did nothing but the slight nod of the head.

"I don't want to blame you," he murmured, moments later. "I never did."

Her face was sympathetic.

"You're going to find someone that's going to make it better; someone who makes you want to be someone better than yourself," she said.

He shook his head. "I found that person a long time ago," he said keeping his eyes in his hands.

She felt a pang in her heart. "That great—"

"She left me too."

She swallowed the words she was about to say back down her throat.

"Then she wasn't the one."

He shook his head again. "Yes she was. I pushed her away, it was my fault."

"No—"

"You were right," he interrupted. "About everything: the lying, the coldness, everything. I should have listened to you."

She sighed, urging to say his name, but fearing it would twist on her lips into something nasty.

"I wasn't completely right."

He glumly nodded. "You were. And now I'm all alone, just like you said I'd be."

"I didn't mean that."

He shrugged. "It happened anyway."

"What about the girl?" she asked naïvely, "what happened to her?"

He shot her and incredulous look, and then laughed a bit, to him, she hadn't changed a bit. "I was talking about you."

Her lips dropped and then formed into an 'O'.

She sighed.

"I'm not that person for you."

He shook his head. "You were— you still are. I was wrong, I hurt you, and I hurt myself. It wasn't fair to either of us."

It surprised her about how adult he was being about this. It was obvious the immature lying boy he had once been had been decomposed off, leaving a regretful sorrowful man.

"I did care about you," he spoke carefully. "I did love you; even if I denied it."

She smiled softly and bit her lip. "I know; I did to."

"I'm sorry."

The words were left spoken between them, hanging in the air as a tense atmosphere overtook them.

"So am I."

He looked at her then, his eyes again bright green filled with a buried hope that she wasn't sure the reason for.

"I want you to know. . ." he started. "I regret it. I've regretted it every day since you left me."

"Please don't tell me you've been pining over me for all these years."

He cast his gaze askew and he heart swelled, even though she hadn't wanted it to.

"You told me to stop lying," he said carefully. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel that regret every day."  
>his name choked on her tongue again and she reached out a hand to him.<p>

"I never thought you could be this kind of person," she said, almost admirably. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

He looked confused. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I fell like you aren't all here with me. Like part of you is missing."

"I feel like that all the time," he mumbled under his breath which she didn't heard. Louder he said, "I've changed, for you, it's what you wanted."

She smiled softly, touched at his attempt. "I didn't mean for you to stop being you."

"The lying was part of me," he said. "It's gone and with it any part of me that was tied to it."

"You didn't have to completely change," she murmured.

This time he looked at her with a scowl etching its way onto his face. "I thought that was what you wanted."

She shook her head. "I wanted you to be a better person," she admitted, "but not for me; for someone else; someone who could love the new you."

His eyebrow dipped and he was obviously confused.

"Zach," she said, finally tasting his name on her tongue. "I knew we weren't meant to be together. I just wanted to be happy, and I just wanted you to be happy. You are going to find that special someone."

He highly doubted that, considering she was sitting right in front of him telling him how much she didn't want him.

He nodded, conceding to her idea that there might be someone else. He didn't want to argue with her; he'd rather have her in his life as a friend than not at all.

"Cammie?" he asked, realized she had begun to ramble on.

She snapped her attention to him. "Yes?"

"You'll be my friend, right?" he inquired a hopeful expression on his face. She nodded quickly.

"Of course— I wouldn't miss seeing this you for the world," she explained. He noticed her eyes were hiding him and her smile wasn't quite right.

He gave her a fake smile back. He didn't want to just be friends. He knew for a fact that the girl sitting opposite him was his soul mate. But he'd pushed her to walk out on him all those years ago, and now that she had agreed to stay he wasn't about to put it in jeopardy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so maybe not the perfect ending but close enough. I think this may change into a multi-chapter story whenever I feel Like adding to it. :) <em>**

**_Review?_**

**_And yes I changed my user name. I have a weird obsession with smurfs :P _**


End file.
